In a healthy eye, the drainage of the circulating aqueous humor takes place from the rear chamber to the front chamber. The aqueous humor drains in the irido-corneal angle (angulus irido-cornealis) via the trabecular tissue into the circular Schlemm's canal and from there into the blood stream via the episcleral vein system. In pathological conditions of the eye, in particular in the case of resistance due to, for example, a closed Schlemm's canal caused by blockage or some such, continuous drainage of the aqueous humor, which is generated by the epithelial layer of the ciliary body and renewed on an ongoing basis, is oftentimes no longer realized or substantially reduced. As a result, the eye's interior pressure (IOP) can be elevated to such a level that the blood circulation of the optical nerves and, thus, their function is diminished which can lead to the eye disease known as glaucoma and can then lead to blindness of the afflicted eye.